he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Marzo
Count Marzo is the name of a character from the Masters of the Universe franchise. History 1980s series In the 1980s cartoon, he is a sorcerer who reverts Teela's childhood friend David into a child after wiping his memory. He has a Frankenstein-like sidekick called Chimera. He-Man eventually defeats them. He later returns to trick Jahno into giving him the Eternian Flower which he uses to turn Jahno's friends against him and to gather an army of Eternia's youths. Later on, he unleashes the Wolfbats on them. When that plan is foiled and the Wolfbats are defeated, he and Chimera flee back to their home planet of Eronia where they are apprehended by He-Man. It is later revealed that Count Marzo rescued Mekaneck's son Philip in a forest during a storm. Mekaneck had to lead King Randor and Queen Marlena to an oasis where Count Marzo captures them. He-Man defeats them and Count Marzo and Chimera get away. He was only a character in Filmation's cartoon series. This incarnation of the character has yet to be produced in toy form. This renders him as a rarely used villain in Filmation's cartoon. Appearances *''The Once and Future Duke'' *''The Eternia Flower'' *''Search for a Son'' 2002 series In the 2002 version of the series, both his origin and look are somewhat different. Years ago, Count Marzo attacked the Hall of Wisdom. Fortunately for Eternia, Captain Miro, father of King Randor, and his army managed to defeat Count Marzo. He was imprisoned in the form of an old man and exiled to the Dark Hemisphere, while the Amulet, the source of his magical power, was placed far beyond the reach of man. He returns and tricks Mekaneck into getting him the Amulet in exchange for a wish. When the Amulet is retrieved, Count Marzo reverts to his normal form and plans his revenge on the Royal Palace and uses his hounds to emit knock-out gas throughout the palace. It takes Mekaneck and He-Man to defeat him as He-Man throws the Amulet far into the seas of Eternia as Mekaneck captures Count Marzo and imprisons him. Skeletor later frees him and returns his Amulet to him when he is recruited into the Council of Evil. He captures Mekaneck and assists Evilseed in restraining He-Man. Of the entirety of the Council of Evil he is the only one to outwardly attack Skeletor after it becomes clear he is unwilling to share any power from Grayskull. His attack is however completely ineffective on Skeletor, despite its obvious strength. In the battle at Castle Grayskull, he is one of the few who stays and fight, however, Stratos swipes his Amulet and The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull and Zodak use the Elders' powers to revert Count Marzo back into an old man form. Count Marzo returns when his old man form steals from a horde of Barbarians and Evil-Lyn returns his Amulet to him in exchange for his help into releasing Hordak from Despondos through the Well of Darkness. In the end, He-Man intervenes and Count Marzo takes back his Amulet and flees. Marzo is portrayed as extraordinarily powerful in the 2002 series revival, having single-handedly dispatched both He-Man, the Masters of the Universe, and everyone else in the Royal Palace of Eternos using a combination of might and magic to render the entire kingdom incapacitated. Another show of power being after Evil-Lyn, she herself being a formidable sorceress, unleashed an immense barrage of dark energies on the Count. Marzo simply walked through the blast, totally unaffected and (in a particularly vile moment) incapacitated the exceptionally strong Evil-Lyn by striking her across the face, not even needing to use his magic. A Count Marzo action figure based on this incarnation was sold in 2010 as part of the Masters of the Universe Classics toyline. He was also mentioned in the toy bios of Nepthu and a Shadow Beast. Appearances *''Mekaneck's Lament'' *''The Council of Evil, Part 1'' *''The Council of Evil, Part 2'' *''The Last Stand'' *''History'' External Links *He-Man.org Category:Independent villains